supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Engel wachen über Dich
Die Engel wachen über dich ist die dreizehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Anna reist in die Vergangenheit, um John und Mary Winchester zu töten bevor sie Sam bekommen, da sie weiß, dass wenn Sam nie geboren wäre, könnte Luzifer ihn auch nicht als Hülle benutzen. Castiel schickt Dean und Sam ins Jahr 1978, damit sie Anna stoppen können. Die Brüder sind mit ihren Eltern wiedervereint und Mary erkennt Dean als Jäger, da er sie schon vorher besucht hatte, doch er versucht, die Wahrheit vor John zu verbergen. Handlung Dean hat einen Traum, in dem sich Himmel und Hölle in Form zweier Stripperinnen gegenüber stehen. In diesem Traum erscheint ihm Anna und sagt ihm, dass sie sich treffen müssten, da sie ihm etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen habe. Aber statt Dean taucht Castiel bei diesem Treffen auf. Er klärt sie darüber auf, dass er die beiden Brüder nicht hat kommen lassen, weil er ihr nicht vertraut. Sie reden darüber, wie es Anna wieder auf die Erde geschafft hat. Castiel glaubt, sie sei von den anderen Engeln geschickt worden, um deren Drecksarbeit zu erledigen, doch sie sagt, sie sei dem Himmel entkommen. Castiel fragt sie, was sie nun vor hat und sie erklärt, dass Sam sterben müsse, damit Luzifer ihn nicht als seine Hülle nutzen kann. Castiel entgegnet, dass er ihr nicht dabei helfen wird, weil Sam sein Freund sei und er sie töten wird, wenn sie Sam zu nahe kommt. Noch ehe Castiel diesen letzten Satz beendet hat, ist Anna verschwunden. Sie landet auf der Motorhaube eines Wagens in der Vergangenheit. In ihrem Motelzimmer hat Castiel den Brüdern mittlerweile mitgeteilt, dass Anna vorhat Sam zu töten. Dean kann es nicht glauben. Sam fragt, ob sein Tod die Apokalypse tatsächlich stoppen könnte, was Castiel verneint. Er sagt, dass sie Anna finden und töten müssen, ehe sie Sam findet. Er fängt an, eine Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen. Danach verkündet er, dass er Anna gefunden habe, sie sich im Jahre 1978 befinde und vorhabe, John und Mary zu töten, damit Sam niemals geboren wird. Dean verlangt daraufhin, dass Castiel sie in die Vergangenheit bringt. Der Engel meint, es wäre nicht so einfach, jetzt da er nicht mehr länger auf seine vollen Engelskräfte zurück greifen kann. Dean bringt ihn dann doch dazu es zu versuchen. Sam und Dean finden sich auf einer Straße wieder und werden fast von einem Auto überfahren. Die Zeitreise hat funktioniert, aber Castiel ist stark geschwächt. Dean bringt ihn in ein Motelzimmer, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Dann brechen die Brüder auf, um ihre Eltern zu finden. Schließlich halten sie in einem geklauten Wagen vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Sam stürmt direkt auf die Haustür zu, doch Dean hält ihn zurück. Er sagt, dass sie nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen können und Sam Dean das Reden überlassen sollte. Im Haus sind die frisch Verheirateten gerade dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, als es an der Tür klingelt. Mary öffnet. Sie ist, wie Dean voraus gesagt hat, nicht gerade begeistert, ihn wieder zusehen. Sie will die beiden abwimmeln, als John dazu kommt. Dean stellt sich und Sam als Marys Cousins vor. Als Sam seine Eltern zusammen sieht, ist er sichtlich bewegt. John begrüßt sie und bitte sie auf ein Bier herein, da er sich freut mal ein paar von Marys Verwandten zu treffen. Sie unterhalten sich eine Weile ehe das Telefon klingelt. John geht ran. Anna gibt sich als Johns Chef aus und sagt ihm, er solle zur Werkstatt kommen. Im Wohnzimmer versucht Mary derweil, Sam und Dean wieder los zu werden. Dean sagt schließlich, dass sie und John in Gefahr sind und platzt damit heraus, dass ein Engel hinter den beiden her sei. Mary versteht nicht, warum ein Engel sie würde töten wollen. Dean sagt, er hätte jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Sie müsse ihnen einfach vertrauen und sie sollten sehen, dass sie dort weg kommen. Mary glaubt ihm schließlich. Als sie aufbrechen wollen, fällt ihnen auf, dass John weg ist. Mary findet eine Nachricht, mit der John sie wissen lässt, dass er in der Werkstatt ist. In der Werkstatt findet John seinen toten Chef - und Anna. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Dann taucht Dean auf, doch er wird von ihr durchs Fenster hinaus geschleudert. Mary hebt das Messer, mit dem Dean Anna töten wollte, auf und die beiden Frauen kämpfen gegen einander. Ehe Anna Mary töten kann, vertreibt Sam sie indem er eine Verbannungssigille berührt. Die vier Winchesters fahren mit dem Impala an einen sicheren Ort. Mary, Sam und Dean klären John während der Fahrt über das Übernatürliche auf. John reagiert geschockt und verärgert darauf, weil Mary ihn die ganze Zeit über belogen hat. Sie finden Unterschlupf in einem alten Haus, das seit Jahren im Besitz von Marys Familie ist. Es ist perfekt gegen Dämonen geschützt, aber das wird ihnen gegen Anna nicht viel nützen. Dean packt das heilige Öl aus und sie beginnen damit das Haus engelssicher zu machen. Sam geht mit Mary und John bleibt bei Dean. Er will unbedingt helfen und Dean sagt zu ihm, dass John ihn sehr an seinen Vater erinnert. Dann verlässt Dean den Raum und Sam kommt zu John. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch darüber, wie man als Elternteil seine Kinder zu Jägern heran ziehen kann. Dabei verteidigt Sam seinen zukünftigen Vater und John findet es unverantwortlich. Mittels dieser Diskussion kann Sam sich schließlich indirekt bei John entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebt und somit ein Stück weit ins Reine kommen mit seinem Vater. Anna steht draußen in der Nähe des Hauses und hat Uriel zur Hilfe geholt. Sie stachelt ihn gegen die Winchesters auf, indem sie behauptet, dass sie ihn in der Zukunft töten werden und er ihnen jetzt zuvorkommen kann. Der Engel ist nur all zu bereit ihr zu helfen. Mary trägt das Öl auf, als Dean zu ihr kommt. Sie will jetzt endlich wissen, weshalb ein Engel sie töten will. Dean rückt schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus. Mary kann nicht glauben, dass Dean und Sam ihre Söhne sind, doch Dean kann sie mit seinen Kindheitserinnerungen an sie doch noch überzeugen. Sie ist entsetzt, weil sie denkt, dass sie ihre Kinder zu Jägern erzogen hat. Dean klärt sie darüber auf, dass John sie zu Jägern erzogen hat, weil ein Dämon sie getötet hat. Als Dean ihr das exakte Datum nennt, kommt Sam dazu. Er sagt, dass Deans Warnung Mary und ihn auch nicht vor dem Dämon retten kann. Sam schlägt vor, dass Mary John verlassen soll, damit er und Dean niemals geboren werden. Mary sagt, dass es bereits zu spät ist, da sie schon mit Dean schwanger sei. John kommt dazu und sagt, dass alle Sigillen verwischt wurden. Daraufhin stellt seine Frau fest, dass auch das heilige Öl verschwunden ist. Kurz darauf tauchen Uriel und Anna auf. Es kommt zum Kampf. Uriel richtet sich gegen Dean. Anna schleudert John aus dem Fenster. Sam will seine Mutter schützen, doch er wird von Anna lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Dean muss mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder leblos zu Boden geht. John ist draußen auf dem Rücken gelandet. Plötzlich erscheint um ihn herum ein helles Licht. Uriel hat Sam noch immer im Griff und da Sam als letzte Barriere nun beseitigt ist, hat Anna nun freie Bahn, um Mary zu töten. Doch dann taucht John wieder auf. In ihm erkennt Anna Michael. Der Erzengel tötet Anna. Uriel lässt augenblicklich von Dean ab. Michael schickt Uriel mit einem Fingerschnippen zurück in den Himmel. Mary wird von ihm in einen Schlaf versetzt. Michael wendet sich nun Dean zu und versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass er dazu bestimmt ist, seine Hülle zu sein, da es seit Kain und Abel in seiner Blutlinie ist. Michael erklärt Dean, dass er Luzifer genausowenig töten will wie er Sam, aber dass es etwas ist, dass getan werden muss und, dass er es tun wird, weil es das richtige ist und er ein guter Sohn ist. Er sagt Dean, dass sein Schicksal unausweichlich ist und er das schon noch einsehen und ja sagen wird. Er verspricht Dean, dass er mit ihm als Hülle pfleglich umgehen wird und Dean nicht so enden wird wie Raphaels Hülle. Außerdem wird er John und Marys Erinnerung an diesen Tag löschen. Er berührt Sam und schickt ihn gesund zurück nach Hause. Anschließend sagt er zu Dean, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden und schickt auch ihn zurück in die Zukunft. Die beiden Brüder sind wieder in ihrem Motel, als auch Castiel wieder in die richtige Zeit zurück findet. Er ist davon genau so geschwächt, wie bei der Reise in die Vergangenheit. Dean und Sam helfen ihm, sich aufs Bett zu legen und genehmigen sich dann einen Drink. Am Ende sieht man eine hochschwangere Mary mit John in einem fertig eingerichteten Kinderzimmer stehen. Sie hat eine kleine Engelsfigur gekauft und in ein Regal über Deans zukünftiges Bettchen gestellt. Nachdem John das Zimmer verlassen hat, spürt sie, wie Baby Dean in ihrem Bauch ihr einen Tritt verpasst und sie sagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, da die Engel über ihn wachen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester (Vergangenheit) *Mary Winchester (Vergangenheit) *Michael *Anna Milton *Uriel *Castiel Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel Musik *'Cherry Pie' von Warrant *'The Creeper' von Molly Hatchet *'Chevy Van' von Sammy Johns *'Life's Been Good' von Joe Walsh *Dean erwähnt "Hey Jude" von den Beatles (Mary's Lieblingslied) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Song Remains the Same (Das Lied bleibt gleich) *'Spanisch:' La Canción Sigue Igual (Das Lied bleibt gleich) *'Französisch:' Le Retour d'Anna (Die Rückkehr von Anna) *'Italienisch:' È Sempre La Stessa Musica (Es ist immer die gleiche Musik) *'Portugiesisch:' A Música Permanece a Mesma (Körpertausch) *'Polnisch:' Pieśń pozostaje ta sama (Der Song bleibt gleich) *'Tschechisch:' Osudu neunikneš (Sckicksal nicht entkommen) *'Ungarisch:' Lejárt lemez (Abgelaufene Platte) *'Finnisch:' Sama vanha virsi (Das gleiche alte Lied) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05